Baby Snape
by Eternal Spring
Summary: Slight LOTR Crossover. Severus Snape has found his long lost daughter. Beware of an American raised Snape. Interested?
1. Prologue Found

Hello everybody! I am sooo happy to be here!! You just can't imagine!!  
  
Anyway, this is one of my first fics so be nice. Please?  
  
Also, I have to say that I have read all the books, except 5 (I'm halfway through), but I shall still stress that I am nowhere near an expert so if I make mistakes or ask questions, which I will, be nice and tell me.  
  
Another note (Don't ya hate these?): This is defiantly an AU and most likely a Mary-Sue. You'll have to judge that later. As for the rating... Snapes have nasty mouths.  
  
Since I don't want to keep you away from my fabulous fic, I'll stop.  
  
Prologue- Found  
  
The Death Eater approached his lord and master, crawling cowardly on his hands and knees until he could kiss the hem of the dark robes respectively.  
  
"Report." The voice was deep, cold and cruel. The kind inducing nightmares.  
  
The man flinched and sweat began to pour down his face and into his beady eyes which he kept lowered submissively.  
  
"T-the W-wicca is d-dead, my l-lord. I k-killed her in the m-muggle fashion and r-ransacked the house so it a-appeared as a break-in."  
  
Voldemort leaned back in his throne like chair with a satisfied smirk. No one would suspect.  
  
"What of the child, my faithful servant?"  
  
The man seemed to make himself smaller, if that was possible. Fear shot threw him. He couldn't lie. His lord would know. Perhaps he could get away without telling everything.  
  
"G-gone, m-my l-lord."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
---------------  
  
"Shay! You're late, girl!" a rather large, burly man shouted at the teen that came dashing into the restaurant.  
  
"Sorry, Big D. No one could give me a ride."  
  
"Did ya get your homework done?" he asked as the raven haired girl wrapped an apron around her slender body.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good. Now get to work!"  
  
David Smith, otherwise known as Big D, watched as Shay worked her way through the tables and booths taking orders and eliciting laughs from the small children with a few of her 'magic tricks.' He never could figure out how she did do half the things she did, and apparently neither could she.  
  
He had taken the jade eyed rogue under his wing when she had come into the restaurant begging for a job, nearly a year ago. She looked so pathetically malnourished that he didn't have the heart to deny her. She was barely anything more than skin and bones. Her eyes lacked luster and looked impossibly large. Her cheek bones terribly pronounced. She wormed her way into his heart, into all the workers' hearts. Then it happened...  
  
She came to work one Saturday beaten and bruised. A swollen eye, split lip, and bruised cheek. Lastly her knuckles were swollen twice their normal size indicating that she gave as good as she got, or at least tried. When Lucy, another waitress, questioned her about it she replied that she had gotten into a fight at school, not a big deal. Concerned for her safety the woman managed to convince him to follow her home.  
  
Thinking back to that night his blood still boiled. He could remember clearly walking through the dark, dank alley ways New York was famous for. The rancid smell seeped through his conscious, forcing him to gag. It certainly didn't help matters when she disappeared into one of the run down buildings and into a mangy apartment.  
  
Sounds of a scuffle and a shout of "You little bitch!" brought him bursting into the room.  
  
A man in his early thirties lay on the ground, Shay crouched above him. Her lip was once again sprouting blood and her already abused knuckles continued to find their way to his face, even though her eyes were tightly shut and tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.  
  
Dave was forced to pry her from the unconscious man and drag her kicking and screaming out of the apartment. On the way out the door her arm shot out and grabbed her most prized possession from the back of the old, dingy couch that had once served as her bed.  
  
He watched her now, smiling at customers and expertly weaving her way through running children to serve the food. She had changed much in the last year. Transforming from a bony, unhealthy girl to a beautiful vibrant young woman. She was quick to laugh and did her best to please those she cared for, as long as said actions were within the range of her beliefs. She was still a fighter though, capable of taking care of herself, more so since he'd been training her.  
  
By the time her break rolled around Shay was exhausted. It was Friday, and only two more weeks until summer vacation. After that, two more years until High School Graduation. Two more years until she started anew.  
  
As she sat sipping at her iced tea she spared a glance at Big D hunched over a pile of paperwork.  
  
He was more of a big brother than a father figure and while most teens would rejoice at the lack of authority she longed for it with all her heart. She was grateful and loved the ex-boxer, but she wanted more. No surprise there. What teenager didn't?  
  
Was she weird?  
  
She certainly thought so. Not only did she have no semblance of a normal childhood but she learned early on she had abilities that no one else did. If she concentrated hard enough little things could happen, floating objects, transformations, reminiscent of magicians tricks. The only difference was, hers were the real deal, no trick involved. Also, she was oddly perceptive, especially towards danger. There was no doubt in her mind that it was this particular ability that saved her ass on the streets on numerous occasions.  
  
Did that sound normal to you?  
  
She was liked well enough, but she was an outcast. People tended to be intimidated by her. Her fighting skills and temper. Her dark beauty. They might have been fascinated by her 'magic,' but were nonetheless weary of it. Plus, the fact she was poor certainly didn't help matters.  
  
Another reason why she was a freak, she liked school. At first because it was an excuse to get out of the house and away from her 'father.' Later because of the learning that it involved. She figured early on that the more you knew the less chances life had to harm you and she was all about protection.  
  
Her 'father.' At one time he was decent. Not exactly loving, but he saw to her needs, to the best of his abilities at least. That was a long time ago. Somewhere along the way he got worse. In his fits of drunken rage he would attack her and she learned real quick how to fight back. It wasn't often and rarely serious so she let it pass. Besides, were else did she have to go?  
  
Shifting her gaze Shay looked down at her school bag, catching a glimpse of green. Her one hope. The only reason why she never believed that her parents hadn't wanted her, abandoned her, despite everything her 'father' told her. Why give a child something so beautiful if she meant nothing?  
  
Her baby blanket. The thing she took everywhere and that somehow managed to remain spotlessly clean, no matter what happened to it. Her most prized possession.  
  
The deep hunter green was the softest velvet and she often rubbed her cheek against it for comfort. In the middle, in silver, was an elegantly curved S with a cauldron situated at the base and near the top two wands crossed. Under that in sprawling silver embroidery was the name, "Shawna Ellesar Snape."  
  
---------------  
  
Hogwarts' Potions Professor stalked down the hall, his black robes billowing behind him. The Headmaster wanted to see him, though he had no idea why.  
  
Summer was almost here and he was glad for it's approach. No more staring at the faces of those who reminded him of what he lost. Sometimes he found himself wondering why he became a teacher in the first place, but deep inside he knew. It was his own twisted form of punishment for his failure. The students were the embodiment of his lost dreams.  
  
In his mind's eye he could still see her, lying in her mother's arms. Her small red face... Those eyes she had inherited from his wife wide with curiosity. When the baby reached a hand out for him he only stared at her in awe. Christina laughed in that soft way of hers and reassured him that their daughter would not break. Only then did he bring a finger to her cheek. The skin was warm and silky soft as only a newborn's could be as he traced her small face. When her tiny, chubby hand grabbed and wrapped around his finger, all was lost.  
To this day he still cursed himself for not taking heed of Christina's warnings. Back then he had dismissed it all as Voldemort's energy she was sensing. He knew that his wife's perception was great even for a Wicca, but he was so elated over their daughter's birth he wouldn't allow anything to trespass on his happiness. It was all his fault, his fault that he was now alone.  
  
The guilt and pain started to surface, ready to choke him with their intensity, but he forced them back down. He always was good at bottling his emotions.  
  
He came to the stone gargoyle and muttered the password. Upon entering he immediately sensed Dumbledore's happy aura. Happiness for him it seemed.  
  
'What the bloody hell do I have to be happy about?'  
  
"She has been found, Severus."  
  
'Found? Who? Could it be...'  
  
He would not get his hopes up only to have them dashed. He would not. Even he had his limits before he broke and when that happened he would prefer to be in the comfort of his dungeons.  
  
"A former student was taking a vacation in Muggle America. New York, to be exact. In a small restaurant he found a young woman performing magic. Granted it was small, but magic nonetheless and wandless at that. He thought to report his findings to me."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Snape demanded, impatiently.  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly, not fazed in the slightest, as he moved behind his desk.  
  
'Infuriating old man,' Snape thought with mild fondness. After all, it was Dumbledore who gave him a second chance. Dumbledore who knew the truth. The hard, cold truth.  
  
"Mr. Lindon, poet that he is, commented that 'her hair was raven black, skin like ivory, and eyes the palest of jade.'"  
  
Snape just stood, non moving, processing the information he received. His child, his baby girl, was alive?  
  
"How long have you known?" he questioned, doing his best to suppress his excitement and growing anger.  
  
He didn't miss the old wizard's slight grimace.  
  
"Nearly a week."  
  
And there went the anger.  
  
"A week! You've known about Shawna for a week and you hadn't told me! Damn it, Albus!"  
  
"I believed it to be for the best," was the calm reply.  
  
"The best?!" Snape was beyond mad, he was damn right pissed. "You deliberately held from me information concerning my daughter and you thought it for the best?!"  
  
"I know you're angry, Severus."  
  
"I am past angry, Albus."  
  
The Headmaster continued, unperturbed of the low, cold voice. "I wanted to learn about her to better approach the girl."  
  
"And..."  
  
"You've better sit," the old wizard gestured to the chair the younger was currently pacing around, while sitting himself. "From what I gather she was found by a man who had no right in raising a child. Until about a year ago she was under his care, if care is what you would call it."  
  
"What are you getting at, Albus?" Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously as thoughts filled with dread.  
  
"The reason why she was not discovered sooner was because she kept herself well hidden from the world. Not to mention her... unique heritage." Taking a deep breath, the Headmaster continued, the light in his eyes lessening. "She was malnourished and sometimes beaten."  
  
Snape froze. Slowly he turned to face Dumbledore, silently begging him to say it wasn't true, that it was just a joke, that his beautiful baby girl was raised in a warm, loving household.  
  
Sensing the dread threatening to consume the younger wizard, Dumbledore forged on.  
  
"She is now staying with her employer, a former boxer, and is doing much better. However, she is still unhappy."  
  
The old man waited to catching Snape's wandering gaze.  
  
"I believe she misses you as much as you miss her."  
  
The Death Eater finally sat down, landing heavily on the chair. He stared at his hands, the same that had once caressed his daughter's skin. The same fingers she used to cling onto with such delight. Finally, he broke the silence with a deep sigh.  
  
"Can I retrieve her?"  
  
"Yes. I will send a letter explaining who she is. No need to give a girl a premature heart attack," he chuckled, his good humor returning. "Come summer you may collect her, if she so chooses. If she wants to stay with others her own age she will need to learn five years of magic in three months, but I have confidence in both of your abilities."  
  
The dark head snapped up.  
  
"Me?"  
  
Blue eyes behind half moon spectacles twinkled in amusement.  
  
"You are her father. Surely you would want to teach her our ways."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Dumbledore smiled lightly.  
  
"You may want to prepare a room for her in the dungeons."  
  
Snape just nodded while standing and turned to leave, still silent.  
  
The office's silence was disturbed by soft laughter. Fawkes gave a hoot from his perch and ruffled his scarlet feathers.  
  
"The boy is in shock, my friend," he told the phoenix who trilled in acknowledgment. "And I have a feeling it will only grow."  
  
-------------------------  
  
So how was it? Nobody hurt? REVIEW wink wink to tell me.  
  
Just to warn you all ahead of time.... I am a VERY SLOW updater. Terrible, I know. Can't help it though. Sometimes I want to write, others I don't. So if I disappear for weeks, perhaps months, don't worry, it's natural.  
  
However, I will NOT quit this fic, so don't forget me during those periods of quietness.  
  
Enough said. I'm tired. I'll 'see' everyone in the next chapter, which, since I'm half way done, might actually be up in a couple weeks. No promises though.  
  
Remember... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Need I go on?


	2. Chapter One Letter

Do not expect updates this quickly. I just happen to have gotten a good start.  
  
2 reviews. Well... It's better than nothing. If anybody read this before and some things in this chapter don't make sense, go back to the Prologue.  
  
Jezrana- I am working on it as we speak.  
  
maguena1- I am trying to explain things over a length of time. Personally, in my opinion, things shouldn't happen too quickly. Emotional overload. Keep me informed on how I do.  
  
Since I personally know how nobody likes reading these things I'll keep it short.  
  
Disclaimer- Need I tell you?  
  
Chapter One-Letter  
  
One week later  
  
"Shay!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ya got mail!"  
  
A dark head appeared from behind the counter, hair tied back in a messy ponytail.  
  
"Who the hell would give me mail?" she asked, wiping her hands on the towel thrown over her bare shoulder.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Good joke, Big D."  
  
"I ain't jokin', girl. That's what the envelope says."  
  
Dave handed her the letter, one eye still suspiciously on it.  
  
"Well, what the fuck?"  
  
"Don't ask me. Just open the damn thing."  
  
She knew she could do something resembling magic, but witchcraft. Ha! With a skeptical eye, Shawna did as told, gently tearing apart the wax seal in an elaborate H. Who the hell uses wax seals?  
  
Carefully she unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Snape,  
  
This may come as a shock to you, but you are indeed a witch. You may have noticed your ability to do small magic, and with proper training you can do so much more.  
  
You have kept yourself well hidden, hence our inability to find you sooner. Your father, Professor Severus Snape, will come to bring you here should you agree.  
  
I feel I must warn you about your father. You were kidnaped as a babe and it was believed you had died when all our searches turned up empty. So you must forgive him if he seems out of sorts. You were his light. You and your mother. At times I thought she, then later you, were the only things that kept him sane; and with your mother gone you are all he has left. Perhaps you can rip apart the walls he has erected over the years.  
  
Feel free to pack everything you want. We here at Hogwarts look forward to your presence.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. More will be explained upon your arrival. Send your reply with the owl.  
  
Shawna read it again and again. Hope, doubt, joy, and disbelief all fighting inside her for dominance. Was it a joke? Just some sick game from pranksters at school? Or was it real? It sounded sincere enough, but with teenagers you never could be too sure.  
  
David stood still, watching as she lost herself in her thoughts. What was in that letter to throw her off balance so much? She was always so focused, in control, but now...  
  
Silently she handed him the letter, her eyes wide in shock, and waited for him to read it himself.  
  
"Do you believe it?" Her normally strong voice was shaky. "Do you think it's telling the truth."  
  
"I don't know what to believe, Shay. I really don't." What could he say?  
  
The stunned girl walked around the counter and took a seat in the stool next to the ex-boxer. After a few minutes of silence from both parties she pulled a pen and notepad from her apron pocket.  
  
"Whatcha doin', girl?"  
  
"What's it look like? I'm writing a reply."  
  
"So you believe it?"  
  
"I don't know what to believe. If it's a prank. I'm beatin' the shit outta whoever screwed with my head. But if it's not... How can I pass it up?"  
  
Bright green eyes turned to him then, secretly pleading with him to understand. He did. If she didn't do this it would haunt her for eternity with 'What ifs.'  
  
Dear Mr. Dumbledore,  
  
To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure if this whole thing is as it seems. However, I am willing to give it a try.  
  
Today's date is May 20th and in one week school is out. I will wait at this address exactly one week and a day from now.  
  
Sincerely, Shawna Snape  
  
P.S. If this is a joke you'd better pray to whatever gods you know that I don't find you, or I will see to it personally that you regret it.  
  
She tore the paper from the pad and set it on the counter before her.  
  
'Father? He's coming?'  
  
The girl shook her head while closing her eyes.  
  
'Don't get too excited,' she told herself harshly. 'It could still be a joke.'  
  
Dave carefully watched the young woman sitting next to him. While she was open enough any deeper feelings she kept hidden, never sharing. No matter what he did she wouldn't talk about her life before he met her or how she felt. There were times when he was so sure she would finally break under the pressure, but she would hide again, surprising him.  
  
So... her father was coming to get her, if this letter was to be believed. Maybe he would know just how to handle the girl because he sure as hell didn't. He wondered at his lack of suprise. Witchcraft? Wizard? Then again, he had seen the girl do unexplainable things. Why couldn't it be magic?  
  
A soft punch on his arm brought his attention away from his thoughts. He looked down to find jade eyes gazing at him in confusion.  
  
"What owl?"  
  
Sudden hooting alerted them to the rather large barn owl that was currently resting on the open window sill.  
  
Turning back towards the girl, his expression blank, he jerked a thumb at the brown bird.  
  
"Just a wild guess, but I'm thinkin' that one."  
  
Shawna's brain was in shock as she absently strolled to the animal, letter in hand.  
  
"What do I do with it?" she questioned, scratching the owl's feathered head. "I don't think it'll appreciate it if I taped it to it's tail feathers."  
  
"Actually, I think it'll love it," he said, his tone sarcastic.  
  
"So what the fuck do I do then, jackass?!" she snapped, startling the bird.  
  
"Watch that temper, girl," the man warned good naturally.  
  
Suddenly a stray thought drifted to the surface of his mind.  
  
'I wonder if it's genetic?'  
  
Shawna huffed and proceeded to whisper soothingly to the animal while continuing her petting.  
  
"Seriously? Put it in it's mouth."  
  
"Beak," she corrected absentmindedly. She straightened herself and turned his way. She held up the letter, breaking out of her revere, irritation flashing. "And how the hell do you expect me to do that? Open sesame?"  
  
Before she could continue her tirade the bird snatched the letter from her long, slender fingers and hopped out the window.  
  
"Or it could just do that," David dead panned, shaking his dirty blonde head at the girl who stood by the window in the same pose.  
  
"Well what the hell?!"  
  
Shay blinked, slowing turning her head she barely caught a glimpse of brown before it disappeared in the labyrinth of buildings. The night brightened by their light. She lowered her arm and collapsed into a nearby booth.  
  
Her usually relaxed yet confident posture faded away and was replaced by the weariness and sorrow she tried so hard to hide from the world. So tired she seemed to David's eyes.  
  
Finally, he sighed.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs to bed. I'll finish closing up."  
  
She nodded silently and trekked up the stairs to the apartment above. Slowly, almost methodically, she prepared for bed in the sole bedroom. She climbed under the covers and stared at the glowing stars dotting the ceiling and walls.  
  
Over the past year she had come into more possessions than ever before. Big D, Lucy, and the other employees adopted her as a whole and each did their best to spoil her, which often wasn't that much. Nevertheless, with them, her checks, and tips she could almost be at the level of worldly possessions of other girls her age. However, most of her money went to a savings account for college.  
  
Did her family have money? What was her father like? Did he have black hair like hers, or green eyes that were too pale to be considered normal? Or did she inherit those features from her mother? What if he was a beach ball, or maybe a stick figure? Did it really matter? Not as long as he loved her, it didn't. How would he act when he saw her? She read before that the person saw the spouse in the child. Was it true? Would it hurt to see his dead wife in her?  
  
Wife.... Mother....  
  
Shawna was astonished at the amount of pain that knowledge conjured. She never knew the woman, yet she loved her.  
  
'Maybe I'll ask my father about her.'  
  
That thought immediately led to a train of others.  
  
'What if he doesn't want to talk about her? What if he's like me and emotions? Ah, hell. We're gonna hafta find some way to communicate.'  
  
She finally fell asleep thinking of the life that could now be hers.  
  
The following morning Shay woke around noon. With a yelp she jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. After a quick shower she dressed and ran downstairs. Giving Big D a glare she pulled her wet hair back and pulled on an apron.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?!" she hollered at him as she stared to make her rounds.  
  
"Figured you could use the sleep," he answered with a casual shrug of his broad shoulders while pouring tea for a man who looked to be in his mid 20's. "I had ya covered."  
  
Getting coffee for a young couple she passed the man drinking tea and could feel his brown eyes watching her. Thankfully, she was distracted by the two blonde children who run up to her, clutching her apron in the small hands.  
  
"Magic, Shay!" the little boy shouted excitedly. "Do magic!"  
  
His sister turned big blue eyes towards her. "Please?"  
  
She laughed softly and moved them back to the booth with their smiling parents.  
  
"Okay, you two. You see those cups over there?"  
  
They nodded as she motioned to the steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate sitting across the room on the counter.  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes, looking inside of herself for that warm, bright light. In her mind she envisioned what she wanted.  
  
"Objects wanted that lie still there, heed my call and come right here."  
  
Simultaneous squeals of delight informed her that all went well. Opening her eyes, Shay was greeted by the sight of two children happily sipping their drinks.  
  
"It's amazing how you handle them, Shawna."  
  
Shay faced the woman who addressed her. Joan and her husband, along with their kids, were regulars and she had known them for as long as she worked there.  
  
"Wish I knew how you do that," Bill added, laughing. "Might help us keep 'em under control, ya now."  
  
'You and me both,' she sighed inwardly. Outwardly she laughed along with him.  
  
"That's a secret. By the way, it's on the house."  
  
"Thank you, Shawna," Bill smiled at her. "What do ya say kids?"  
  
"Thank you, Shay!"  
  
"You are very welcome."  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, you seem a bit... off today."  
  
Shawna pulled a chair up to the booth and sat, facing Joan.  
  
"I got a letter yesterday. My father's coming to get me." She left out magic and Hogwarts. There's only so much some people can take.  
  
The two adults looked on in shock while the children continued to remain unaware and she continued.  
  
"Apparently, I was kidnaped and they all thought I was dead until recently. I'm still not sure how they found me."  
  
"Well this is good news," Joan exclaimed, her husband nodding beside her. "What about your mother?"  
  
Shay's face fell.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
Both offered their apologies but she shook her head.  
  
"What's there to apologize about? It wasn't your fault."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Bill asked, wisely changing the subject.  
  
"A week."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
She looked down at the two wide-eyed blondes and nodded.  
  
"But why?"  
  
Tina looked ready to cry and Jake didn't look too much better.  
  
Shay thought quick. What could she say that these too innocent children could understand and accept?  
  
"I'm gonna go live with my Papa."  
  
They looked towards their own father then back at her, nodding their small heads as if in approval.  
  
"I guess it's okay then," Jake commented.  
  
"Well it's good to have your blessing."  
  
Tina grabbed her hand and looked up, pleading. "You'll come and visit, right?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly after that. As did the next day and the next. Shay found herself feeling both thrilled and terrified. She welcomed and dreaded each new day. Then finally... it was time.  
  
She had packed all of her clothes and most of her belongings. After all the letter did say to pack everything she wanted. Besides that, they were supposed to be wizards surely they could do something.  
  
Big D threw a party for her along with the other employees. The gifts she received she kept on her person, in her school book bag. She thanked each and everyone of them for all they did for her the past year and promised she would write. In truth, it did hurt to leave them.  
  
It was Saturday the 28th and nearly noon and still no one came. Shawna sat at the counter, twirling on her stool as she read a book Lucy gave her. She had been up most of the night and the coming of the new day still did not see any fatigue on her part. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she heard the doorbells. Thinking it another customer she ignored it until she saw Big D's shocked, and yet, accepting face.  
  
Her heart pounded faster. The beats ringing in her ears. Steeling herself she took a deep breath and turned around.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Cliffy! HA!  
  
Are you people gonna review this time? Or do I have to beg?  
  
Anyway, a question. What's the time difference between New York and England?  
  
Not too sure about the next update. Try again in about a month.  
  
BYE! 


	3. Chapter Two Leaving

Chapter Two-Leaving  
  
The portkey took him behind the restaurant and he stood next to the dumpsters for what seemed like hours. In truth it was only a few minutes.  
  
This was it. After this he would be a father, and he didn't have a clue about fatherhood. Years ago he had been prepared to learn, adjust as his daughter grew. Now... Shawna was grown and he still didn't know what to do. What if he was a complete failure? A disappointment?  
  
Severus shook his head to clear his thoughts, running a pale hand through his hair.  
  
There was only one way to find out.  
  
He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he eyed everything around him with distain.  
  
'Muggles can be such filthy creatures.'  
  
Severus started his trek around the building, determined to appear calm and collected, but as soon as he opened the door...  
  
The large man behind the counter was looking at him in shock and yet his eyes were expecting. Was this the one who took his daughter in the past year? Swiftly his gaze roamed the room. Empty, except for a number of waitresses obviously on break. There was an assortment of booths and tables and the smell of coffee hung in the air.  
  
Finally, his dark eyes settled on the back of the young woman sitting in front of the man, a book bag on the stool next to her. From what he could see she was wearing those 'hip-huggers' so popular in the muggle world and a simple black tank top and boots. This was her. He knew it without a shadow of a doubt. Her aura was too much like her mother's.  
  
The first thing to fly through her mind was the relief that he was neither a beach ball nor a stick figure. Next, she took in his features and compared them to her own. It was oblivious she got her hair color from him as it was exactly the same shade, even if his did have a greasy sheen. Her eye color must have come from her mother since his were a deep, piercing coal and, thankfully, so did her nose. His skin was pale, like hers, and contrasted greatly with the all black wardrobe. Emphasis on robe.  
  
She was somewhat surprised at the anger that overtook her as she further examined his large, hooked nose. It had been broken, many times, and she wanted nothing more than to find the one(s) that did it and pay them back with interest. Shay deduced that it was a pride thing. You just don't mess with family.  
  
All in all... He looked like a vampire out of a cheap horror flick, but he was hers. For the first time ever she had someone to call her own.  
  
Severus could see the wealth of emotions swimming in her eyes as she examined him. Christina's eyes. He was hard pressed not to show the matching feelings but he refrained nevertheless. But then again this was his daughter.... Did it really matter?  
  
Slowly, uncertainly, he opened his arms and nearly fell over as the teen jumped from her seat and shot towards him. His daughter's warm, solid body in his arms after nearly 16 years of believing her dead proved too much for even the stoic Potions Master.  
  
Tightly he encircled her and rested a cheek on top of her head, content to hold her in silence. After so long....  
  
Shawna was completely content to stay in her father's warm embrace but nevertheless reluctantly let him go as he turned towards Big D. Without hesitation he held out one pale hand.  
  
"I thank you. For watching over her," his voice was solid, sure, and completely unattached, though his eyes showed his gratitude.  
  
'Is that an English accent?'  
  
Dave gave him a smile and took the hand offered to him.  
  
"Not a problem, but I think I should warn ya..."  
  
Snape's eyebrows furrowed and his frown deepened at Shawna's wide-eyed expression. A waitress walked over then and gave the burly man a stern glare, causing him to gulp and shut his mouth mid sentence.  
  
"Now I know you weren't going to say anything to embarrass the girl. Were you, David?  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lucy turned to the father-daughter pair, brown eyes softening.  
  
"You take care, kiddo."  
  
Shay moved in for a hug, her own eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"I will."  
  
Snape stood back, watching his child give her final goodbyes. Nearly ten minutes later he stepped forward.  
  
"It is time. Where are your belongings?"  
  
She pointed to the few boxes at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the apartment and the backpack.  
  
"Need any help with those?" Big D asked, already moving.  
  
"That will not be necessary," the wizard replied coolly, pulling his wand from his belt.  
  
Shawna stared at it in fascination.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"A wand? Yes."  
  
With a flick of his wrist and a few muttered words, the boxes floated towards him shrinking along the way. They landed squarely in him palm and he tucked them in a pocket.  
  
Dave and the group of waitresses stood gaping at the display.  
  
"Why are you all gaping?" Snape asked in annoyance. "Surely Shawna has done magic before."  
  
Internally he huffed.  
  
'Muggles. Everything is so damn fascinating.'  
  
"Not with a... wand," a tall brunette answered hesitantly.  
  
'Ahh. That's why.'  
  
Dark eyes closed in understanding and he nodded his head ever so slightly.  
  
Shay gazed up at her father, confusion apparent.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"I didn't think you would," the man sighed. "Wizards and witches use wands to help conduct the magic apparent in our blood. Wandless magic requires great amounts of energy and usually only work when emotions are running high."  
  
"Then how come I can do it?"  
  
Their audience watched in silence, absorbing all new information, when his body stiffened before his slumped.  
  
He should have known she would ask. Should have prepared for it. The innocent question brought to mind his long deceased wife. The pleasure of her memory swarmed with the pain of her loss.  
  
Christina. Hair like gold. Eyes like jade. Soft laughter. Playful aura. Wicked smile.  
  
"Because of her mother."  
  
Shawna stared into the eyes that looked down on her fondly, but not without pain. So it was true. It did hurt him.  
  
"Your mother was a rare witch. A Wicca. Whereas the wizarding world completely set themselves apart from non-magical peoples, known as muggles, Wiccas lived among them, as one of them.  
  
"They have no use of wands, having the ability to focus their magic on their own. They also have the ability to use the power of the natural world around us. They can pull energy from any living thing and use it to cast spells."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Finally she had answers. Answers to questions she asked all her life. Finally.  
  
Excitement bubbled within her. There was still so much to ask. So much to know.  
  
"More of your questions can be answered later."  
  
The girl was becoming enthusiastic and while these muggles could obviously be trusted with their secret he didn't want them knowing too much.  
  
"Come we must get you settled in the castle."  
  
That stopped Shay's bouncing.  
  
"Castle?"  
  
A stiff nod.  
  
"The school is a castle."  
  
Shawna's shoulders slumped and she sent a glare to Big D as he chuckled. She turned disappointed eyes on her father, stood holding back a smile. Severus was pretty sure the reason for her disappointed.  
  
"School? But why? I thought... I thought... we could... go home."  
  
She just finished school. It was summer damnit! She wanted to go home. A real home with a real family."  
  
Dave thought it was funny as hell.  
  
"What's the matter, Shay? Thought ya loved school."  
  
Severus was quite proud when his daughter spun on her heel and gave the man a sneer and glare worthy of any Snape.  
  
"You know damn well that I believe that if you love school, with no ulterior motive, than there is something seriously wrong with you."  
  
The ex-boxer just grinned at her. It was so easy to get the girl riled once you knew the right button the push. Luckily, she only got really violent when it came to her beliefs. Her father was just going to have to learn the hard way, like he had to. Let him be on the receiving end of her wrath.  
  
The big man's grin slipped as he studied the wizard. While he looked down at Shay lovingly enough, his expression changed to indifference as he gazed around at his surroundings. Indifference... Dave had a feeling he was just being polite.  
  
So... whatever "wickedness" Shay had it was obviously inherited from the man next to her. While it would be interesting to see how the two would "handle things," he had a reluctant feeling to be anywhere near the wizard when he didn't see the need to play nice.  
  
The wizard in question turned to the upset teen.  
  
"In order to stay with your age group you will need to learn the basics of 5 years of magic in 3 months. As such it would be more reasonable to be at the school."  
"Others my own age? Meaning, otherwise I would have classes with the little kids?"  
  
Snape nodded, pleased that unlike so many others his daughter was able to find reasoning without having to be told outright.  
  
Shawna continued to stare at her father in silence.  
  
'Basic magic of 5 years in 3 months... Living at a school that happens to be a castle in...'  
  
"Where's the school?"  
  
"The castle itself is in Scotland."  
  
Giddiness galore.  
  
"Scotland? Like... rolling hills, neato cliffs, funny accents, and guys in skirts, Scotland?"  
  
Snape smiled slightly at the girl's obvious excitement.  
  
"Yes, Scotland."  
  
Shay grinned in pleasure. She's reunited with her father, learns she's a witch, and not just any witch but a hybrid of two different magics, and to top it off she's going to learn to better control her power at a castle in Scotland! Who would've thought the life of poor little Shawna could've turned out so interesting?  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Severus' eyes snapped to the teen in shock and question, wand held defensively.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Dave shouted, clutching one hand to his chest while leaning heavily on the counter. "You tryin' to kill me early?"  
  
"Sorry, Big D," Shawna giggled, grinning.  
  
The large man returned it with one of his own.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"You're right. I'm just being polite."  
  
"We really must be going," Snape intervened.  
  
After more tears and hugs the teenager followed her father out of the restaurant and back into the alley. Turning around Severus pulled out a wooden box and opened it.  
  
"What's that for?" Shawna questioned, eyeing the bright pink sock with lime green hearts. A little backward in her opinion.  
  
Snape stared down at the offending article with disgust. Why couldn't Dumbledore grow up?  
  
"It's a portkey. Albus has an... attachment to socks."  
  
Shay's analyzing mind kicked in.  
  
'Albus... Dumbledore... Headmaster... letter writer... portkey... port... teleport... key...'  
  
Severus watched as his daughter's pale eyes narrowed in concentration. Barely ten seconds later she took a breath and stepped closer. A slender hand stretched towards the sock but stopped before making contact.  
  
"Dumbledore. Touch the sock and it'll teleport us to Hogwarts?"  
  
The wizard once again looked down upon her with pride.  
  
'At least her mind hasn't been slowed by these American muggles.'  
  
"Close. It'll transport us outside the grounds, not to the castle itself."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There are wards protecting the castle. The school is one of, if not the, safest place on Earth." Suddenly a sneer marred his face. "Which is just as well or Potter would have been killed long ago."  
  
"Who's Potter?"  
  
'I wonder why he hates him.'  
  
The hateful sneer deepened.  
  
"Harry Potter is the boy hero of the wizarding world."  
  
Black brows rose over wide eyes. Despite the intensity of her father's oblivious dislike and cold, dark exterior, she wasn't at all intimidated. After all, it wasn't directed at her, and besides, she could get just as nasty when she wanted to.  
  
"Why?"  
  
His face softened slightly as he looked down at her. The loathing was replaced by pain and guilt.  
  
"He lived."  
  
Slender brows creased.  
  
"O-kay," her voice betrayed her confusion. "Well... that's good... I guess."  
  
"Come, child. Let us go."  
  
Shawna looked up. It was the first time anyone addressed her as "child" in a non-degrading way. Would it be strange to say she liked it?  
  
Like her mother her green eyes were revealing. He preferred them that way. In all reality he couldn't imagine those eyes as dead and unresponsive as his own.  
  
"On the count of three, touch it."  
  
'Well here goes nothin'.'  
  
"One..."  
  
'Look out Hogwarts. Here comes...'  
  
"Two..."  
  
'Shawna Snape.'  
  
"Three."  
  
-------------------------  
  
HA! Took me long enough, didn't it? I have no excuse. So sue.  
  
However, I do have the next chapter already done though, so check back in a week.


	4. Chapter Three Castle and Dreams

Alright. I know it's been longer than a week. Sorry. Virus. Anyway, here is chapter three. I'm not sure I already told you but this the chappie when the LOTR world comes into play. Just a little though.  
  
Thanks for the lovely reviews. They keep me goin.  
Chapter Three- Castle and Dreams  
  
Before Shawna could fall flat on her face strong arms pulled her upright. She found herself buried, once again, in black robes. Shay squeezed her eyes shut, trying her hardest to quell the spinning nausea.  
  
Severus continued to hold his daughter, rubbing her back to help with the sickness. It always comforted her as a babe, so why not now? Suddenly, the girl jumped back.  
  
"That was great! With the belly-button pull and the whoosh! It's like a roller coaster! Dude, can we do it again?"  
  
Snape repocketed the portkey and took the girl's hand, leading her as one would a child. All the while she rambled about the "fun ness" of traveling by portkey. It proved to be highly entertaining. The last person he knew that got so excited was Christina. Though the Wicca wasn't quite as vocal as her daughter, she would nevertheless make it known how much she enjoyed it. It must be an American thing. Crazy Yanks.  
  
"Again! Again! That is so..."  
  
Shawna stopped mid sentence and gapped. It was amazing.  
  
"That... is one big ass castle."  
  
Not even in movies had she seen something so spectacular. Tall towers illuminated by moonlight, banners flying high in the breeze. Breeze...  
  
"It's cold."  
  
"We are halfway across the world and it is night here. In case you haven't noticed."  
  
She turned to him with a black face.  
  
"Are you trying to make fun of me?"  
  
The wizard's face was just as expressionless.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Just makin' sure."  
  
Shay continued to stare at the sight before her while her father stepped behind her and cupped her shoulders after a moment's hesitation. It seems he was going to have to readjust himself to touching again. Shawna seemed to thrive on physical contact. It made him wonder. Had she been denied even the simplest affections growing up?  
  
It was amazing. Years of solitary, dull existence just disappeared while in her presence. Shawna was a darker version of his wife and he found that fact didn't pain him as much as he thought it would.  
  
"Let's go in. I'm sure Albus is waiting anxiously for our return."  
  
The girl turned to face him with a mock glare.  
  
"You have a sarcasm problem, you know that?"  
  
"It is one of my greatest flaws," Severus agreed with a solemn nod.  
  
'One of?'  
  
"So what's number one?"  
  
Shay turned around in bafflement when the wizard next her stopped abruptly, a hand coming to encircle his left forearm. His grip was harsh and he appeared terrified over... something.  
  
'What is he hiding?'  
  
She was determined to find out.  
  
'She can't know. I won't let her.'  
  
Fool. She's going to find out one way or another and how do you think she'd feel if it wasn't you who told her?  
  
'She'll despise me for it.'  
  
Did her mother?  
  
'She's my daughter as well. Like me she could...'  
  
She's too much like Christina to condemn you over something done in the stupidity of your youth!  
  
'But how do I know that?!'  
  
Snape was so caught up in arguing with himself he didn't notice as Shay gently pried his fingers away from his arm. So softly she worked. He did notice when she started to roll up the sleeve, but he was powerless to stop her.  
  
Shawna stared down at the human skull and snake. She'd seen such designs before. It was hardly unusual, but the aura the mark gave off was unnatural. It was...  
  
"Evil."  
  
Severus hung his head in shame. He didn't see as the young witch reached out to touch it.  
  
Her fingers barely skimmed the tattoo but she was bombarded with feelings of despair, terror, pain, and guilt. All linked to the mark. She jerked her hand back with a gasp.  
  
'His feelings. They're all his feelings.'  
  
Tears pooled in her eyes before spilling down her cheeks even paler than normal. Soundlessly she fell to the ground, the soft grass cushioning her fall. With her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, she rocked.  
  
What happened? Why was she feeling this way? So helpless and lonely? So... guilty? It was how he felt, that much she knew, and it was because of that mark. It was all the mark's fault.  
  
It was consuming, this darkness. It was closing in... She couldn't fight it... She was... lost...  
  
Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
Panicking, Severus gathered the unresisting girl in his arms and ran as fast as he could to the castle.  
  
Madame Pomphey was currently reorganizing her cupboards before she retired for the night. It was quiet without the students.  
  
SLAM  
  
"Poppy?!'  
  
At least it was.  
  
The mediwitch spun around, prepared to give the Potions Master a stern lecture. For Merlin's sake he was a grown wizard. Must he always cause a ruckus.  
  
Before the words tumbled from her mouth she caught sight of the muggle looking girl held protectively against his chest. Immediately she started firing out orders.  
  
"Take her to a bed, Severus, and get her comfortable."  
  
Though she quickly gathered supplies she didn't miss the worry in his normally cold eyes as he gently situated her on the bed. Who was this girl to make one of the coldest men she knew to pace frantically?  
  
Setting everything on a nearby stand she took out her wand. One after another she muttered spells and incantations, ignoring Severus rumblings. In confusion she stepped back.  
  
"What is it?" Snape asked, appearing by her side. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with her. Physically, at least. But, it's like her mind isn't here. She's trapped within herself," the witch whispered, gazing at the still girl. "What happened?"  
  
He hesitated for only a second. He couldn't lose her now.  
  
"She touched the dark mark."  
  
Poppy's head snapped up.  
  
"What does touching the mark have to..."  
  
"She has wiccan blood."  
  
"Albus!"  
  
Severus spun around to face the new voice. The Headmaster was as calm as ever as he walked further into the Infirmary.  
  
"Wiccan?"  
  
Pomphrey's silent wonder went unnoticed.  
  
"Has this happened before?" Dumbledore asked the frantic father. "With Christina?"  
  
"It wasn't this intense."  
  
"Then it must be her wizarding side enhancing her natural perception."  
  
The old man looked down at her girl as well, lost in thought.  
  
"Severus. Find something of Christina's. If Shawna comes in contact with something pure it may be enough to pull her mind back to the surface."  
  
In an instant the man was out the doors.  
  
Silence reigned for a few mintues before Poppy's questioning voice broke it.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Yes, Poppy."  
  
"Who is she? And what is she to Severus?"  
  
Blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"Simple. Her name is Shawna and she is his daughter."  
  
"Daughter?!" the witch sputtered. "But... You said she has wiccan blood!"  
  
"And she does. Her mother was a Wicca. Christina Arwen Elessar. Excuse me, Snape."  
  
Pomphrey landed heavily in the chair Dumbledore managed to conjure just in time.  
  
Silence once again ruled in the Infirmary.  
  
"A hybrid of wizarding and wiccan blood. Has there ever been such a joining before?" the mediwitch wondered aloud.  
  
"No, or we would have heard about it. Wicca's are few and live as muggles, and wizards tend to stay in our own world. Each side knows about the other but rarely meet."  
  
"Then how..."  
  
"You must wait for the staff and then Severus will explain. As much as he is capable anyway."  
  
Just then the door slammed open and the Potions Master hurried in, clutching a white cloth to his chest, breathing heavily.  
  
"This should work."  
  
Dumbledore and Pomphrey surrounded the black haired man as he opened the cloth to reveal a sparkling necklace. The pendent was bright, resembling a star, and seemed to shine with a glow all it's own.  
  
"The Evenstar Pendent has been passed through Christina's family for generations," Snape explained. "It is a wiccan symbol of strength and purity."  
  
Quickly, he gently set the pendent in the hollow of Shay's throat and stepped back when it began to glow brighter.  
  
The glow increased, growing to encompass its newest owner.  
  
---------------  
  
It was dark and it hurt so, so much. She had never felt so... patheticly hopeless in all her life. It was too much. Why couldn't she wake up? She knew she was dreaming, so why wasn't she in control? Why was she here?  
  
"Help! Somebody! Make it go away! Please."  
  
The pleading word was barely a whisper as she bowed her head in despair. Would she be trapped in her own mind forever? What about her father? They were getting along like a real family should. What would happen to him if he lost her for real this time?  
  
"Focus not on the dark, but on the light instead."  
  
Shay jumped to her feet, spining towards the direction of the melodious voice. Nothing but darkness.  
  
"Though we are separated by great distance, we are forever bound by blood."  
  
The loving voice was closer now. A small dot of light appeared in the distance and slowly grew closer. Shawna shielded her senative eyes as it neared.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from me, child."  
  
The voice was next to her. Cautiously she lowered her arms and allowed her eyes to adjust.  
  
The woman in the shimmering white dress was the most beautiful Shawna had ever seen. Her long golden hair fell to her waist in glossy, silky waves; held from her flawless face by a shining circlet. Her eyes were a deep, pure blue that sparkled with wisdom, power, and age. Yes... age. Though the woman with the funny ears looked young, she felt old.  
  
"Who are you?" Shay questioned. She knew she should have felt something like fear or intimidation, but she didn't. She felt connected to the glowing woman, who situated herself next to her, instead.  
  
The woman smiled gently and Shawna was carressed by a loving hand. Such a strange feeling it was, but one she liked.  
  
"I am a mother of your line."  
  
"Mother of my line?" Shay shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand."  
  
The smile turned sad, but the hand now over her head didn't cease in its carress.  
  
"I know. Had your mother lived she would have told you our stories. Taught you our language and ways."  
  
"What do you mean 'our'? You mean Wicca?"  
  
Amusement flashed in blue eyes.  
  
"Every Wicca, as they are now know, is a decendent of my people. They posses elvish blood and no matter how diluted it gives them abilities different than all others. Abilities that are neither elf nor human."  
  
"Elvish? You tellin' me your're an elf?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Alright, let me get this straight." The young witch stood and stated pacing, ignorant of the surrounding nothingness. "So when you say 'mother of my line' you mean I'm a decendent of yours as was my mother?'  
  
The she-elf nodded in affirmination.  
  
"Earlier you said separated by distance, not time, and if any mythology is right you're immortal and still alive, but hidden someplace I'm guessin' no one knows about or how to get to."  
  
The golden woman... err.. elf, laughed softly in delight.  
  
"You have your father's decisive mind."  
  
"You know my father?"  
  
"Of course. Though he is not of my blood. He is nonetheless my child and over the years I watched over them and comforted them in some way."  
  
She stood then, gracefully pulling herself to her rather impressive height.  
  
"Tell him something for me, would you? Tell him he has never been alone. No matter his thoughts to the contarary."  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Shawna asked, bewildered as the elf started to back away.  
  
"It is time for you to wake. Your father is very worried."  
  
"But... Questions."  
  
"Do not distress, child. I will come in your dreams. There is much to be done."  
  
As she slowly to disappear the inky blackness grew.  
  
As Shawna began to wake a whisper caused her to smile happily.  
  
"Between us, Severus is one of my favorites." 


End file.
